This invention relates in general to portable buildings and related structures and, more specifically, to a portable building that is prefabricated and easily erected and disassembled.
A great many prefabricated buildings have been designed over the years. Many different fittings have been designed to connect beams, rafters, posts and other components together. Prior systems, however, tend to be complex, heavy and not provide the capabilities of rapid assembly, sturdy construction while in use, and rapid disassembly with convenient component sizes for ease of shipment to a new site.
Many of the prior prefabricated buildings require a number of workers, cranes or other heavy construction equipment and highly trained workers to assemble them. These buildings are not designed for ease of disassembly and shipment to another site for reassembly.
Typical of prior prefabricated building systems is that described by Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,177. This system uses all steel components. Assembly is very complex, requiring a very large number of differently sized and shaped components. Buildings assembled in this manner are costly to assemble and could not practically be disassembled and reassembled elsewhere.
A portable house is described by Walker in U.S. Pat. No. 797,474 which uses standard lumber and cast metal fittings to connect various wooden components together. A large number of different, heavy, fittings are required. Assembly is complex and would require a number of skilled workers.
Light steel joints for building roof trusses are described by Dufour in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,387. Fittings for receiving the ends of trusses and holding them at a selected relative angle are described. The metal trusses are welded to the fittings, making the building incapable of being disassembled and reassembled at a different location.
A temporary building for such uses as winter storage of boats is described by Tellberg in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,084. Corner fittings include casings for receiving the ends of standard lumber and holding them at selected relative angles. The lumber is held in place by short screws and setscrews. The structure is covered with a tarpaulin. While fairly easily assembled and disassembled, the lumber is not solidly secured at the various fitting, so that the structure has little strength and would be subject to damage from high winds, heavy snow loads, etc.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improvements in portable buildings that can be assembled and disassembled quickly by unskilled workers, that use relatively few different components, that can be easily shipped when disassembled, that are lightweight, sturdy and weather resistant and that are variable in appearance and size.